


Don't Touch My Book

by boolucole



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever. Or, as Snotlout Jorgenson finds out, you might be on the receiving end of a rather harsh reminder. In other news, Jackson Overland is just a tad smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Book

“Hey look, it’s the Hiccup,” Jorgenson laughed, and Henrik rolled his eyes. He didn't really see the humor in the nickname, but then again, he supposed low-brow humor wasn't exactly his forté. He stayed silent as the group of teens approached him:  Stephan ‘Snotlout’ Jorgenson, the twins Rory and Theresa ‘Ruffnut and Tuffnut’ Thorston, Milo ‘Fishlegs’ Ingerman, and Astrid Hofferson. They were the ‘in’ crowd of the school, and although Hiccup was a little jealous of how popular they were, he didn't very much care to try and worm his way into their group.

He doubted he’d be welcome, anyways.

“And there it is yet again, that amusing nickname. You’d think after twelve years of going to school together, you’d think of something better, eh Steph?” he drawled from his position leaning against the side of the school, and Stephan’s face screwed up into an angry expression as Henrik pulled out his nickname. He would have used Snotlout, but the last time he did he got punched.

“Yeah, well...some of us have better things to do than think up amusing nicknames,” Stephan retorted hotly, and Henrik raised an eyebrow.

“So you admit that Steph is amusing?” he questioned, and the other boy gave a frustrated growl even as the other teens snickered around him. Henrik fought down an amused smirk and shifted into a more stable stance; he knew the signs of his cousin becoming a bit more rash in his actions, expected them really, and they were all present.

What he didn't expect were Stephan’s eyes to flick downwards to his hands, to light up as they caught sight of the thin, black-bound book clutched there. He didn't expect the grin that spread across his cousin’s face, and he didn't expect the hand that darted out and snatched the book from his grasp.

It took a moment for his brain to process this. “Ooh, what’s this?”

What, exactly, just happened?

“Little Hiccup’s personal diary.”

Wasn’t that his...?

“Let’s have a look-see…”

Yes, that was definitely his...

Henrik’s hand shot out and fisted itself in his cousin’s shirt. The surprised boy took a half-step back, which gave Henrik the perfect opening to slip his leg behind the foot that was still forward. His other hand took the book back before, with a slight grunt of exertion, he shoved his cousin back and tripped the boy over his foot.

The others stared, as Stephan did from the ground, as Henrik calmly resumed a normal stance and looked his book over for any damage. Once he was satisfied that it was fine, he fixed his cousin with a burning glare and hissed, “Do not. Touch. My book,” before walking away with said book tucked under his arm.

* * *

From the concrete step he was sitting on, a severely impressed Jackson Overland uttered a single, low, “Wow...” as Henrik strode away.


End file.
